Siempre junto a ti
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: - ¿Recuerdas… cómo comenzamos esto…? –mira a su compañero quien esta sentado y recostado en su espalda - ¿Nh?, ¿A qué te refieres…? –pregunto ladeando la cabeza


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

Aquí yo de nuevo con un ItaDei, espero que les guste^^

- dialogos de Itachi –

- _dialogos de Deidara_ -

…_**Ambos personajes…**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Siempre junto a ti…**

- ¿Recuerdas… cómo comenzamos esto…? –mira a su compañero quien esta sentado y recostado en su espalda

- _¿Nh?, ¿A qué te refieres…?_ –pregunto ladeando la cabeza

- De cuando nos vimos por primera vez en aquel bosque… -mira al cielo y sonríe- Hace tiempo, en la aldea de Konoha…

Me encontraba tendido en la cama de mi habitación, me sentía triste y solo… mi padre siempre me exigía demasiado y aunque hacia hasta lo imposible por satisfacerlo siempre me exigía más y más. Y a pesar de que siempre estaba rodeado de gente…

_En realidad estas solo… y te la pasas todo el día callado y mirando por una ventana. No entiendo por qué cuando hay algo diferente en ti, todos parecen alejarse por temor a que…_

Esa peculiaridad pueda convertirse en su más grande temor y aunque te aplaudan los logros y te halaguen…

_En realidad están asustados, y lo único que buscan es hacerte su aliado. Te ven como un monstruo…_

Te hacen sentirte peor de lo ya estas… por esa razón, ese día decidí salir de mi casa, estaba arto de todo eso, ya no quería saber nada más…

_Decidí dar un paseo para olvidar y distraerme. Camine por un largo rato, observando el paisaje hasta que un hermoso ser llamo mi atención… una hermosa mariposa, me pareció lo más bello que había visto en mi vida y la seguí. Por un momento me olvide de la tristeza y me sentía feliz, pero de pronto, junto a una roca al lado del camino…_

Ah, si… estaba sentado, pensando, ¿en qué?, ya no puedo recordarlo, pero de lo que me acuerdo perfectamente es de que… escuche un ruido detrás de mi y gire la cara, y cuando te vi te quedaste pasmado…

_Lo primero que mire fue tus ojos, negros y profundos como la noche, jamás había visto unos ojos como los tuyos y me intimido un poco, pero luego vi tu rostro… de rasgos finos, suaves y elegante, con unas pequeñas marcas debajo de cada ojo y el cabello negro, extrañamente, empezaba a deleitarme con la vista…_

Yo tambien mire tu rostro, un tanto pálido, ojos azules cual cielo, cabello rubio, corto y con una coleta alta, rasgos finos y suaves, un tanto misterioso ya que ese mechón te cubre parte del rostro, pero inocente al fin…

_Te mire fijamente a los ojos y tu hiciste lo mismo, era la primera vez que te veía, a pesar de vivir en una aldea pequeña y luego pensé… ¿Ya que estamos aquí, por qué no?... Y lo primero que hice fue decirte mi nombre… Deidara…_

Estabas emocionado, lo recuerdo muy bien… me dijiste todo sobre ti, sin importar que fuera un extraño, hablabas fuerte y eufórico, con muchos ademanes, al principio pensé… Este niño esta loco... pero luego, extrañamente me sentí, contento y te dije mi nombre…

_Uchiha Itachi, lindo nombre en verdad, pero, a pesar de todo tu rostro reflejaba tristeza y soledad. Pensé que podíamos ser amigos y te extendí la mano, invitándote a jugar, pero la miraste y al parecer te asustaste…_

Vi la boca en tu palma y honestamente si me asuste, pensé que si la agarraba me mordería o algo así, pero parece ser que eso te afecto ya que la escondiste rápidamente y me dijiste… Se que te da miedo, pero no muerdo, en serio… mientras agachabas la cabeza…

_Seguiste mirándome sin responderme, y solo me preguntaste… ¿A si son tus dos manos?... yo asentí con la cabeza y te las mostré para luego decirte… ¿Tu tambien me vas a tener miedo, me vas a decir engendro?... y me di la vuelta para alejarme, y comenzando a llorar…_

Pues entonces ya somos dos… Te dije e hice presente el sharingan en mis ojos, tú me viste y aunque te asustaste de igual forma, no huiste…

_Me quede pensando en que tal vez no éramos tan diferentes…_

Ambos conocíamos la soledad y el rechazo…

_Éramos iguales… _

Sin saber cómo, desde ese día estuvimos juntos, jugándo todo el día. Te enseñe lo que mis ojos podían hacer y tu me enseñaste lo que tus manos hacían… esas figuras de arcilla eran hermosas aunque despues las hacías explotar, pero los colores que desprendían eran lindos tambien…

_A eso se le llama arte, al igual que el tuyo… el arte de las ilusiones… Pero tambien me enseñaste más cosas, aprendí que no es bueno dejarte que me cortes el cabello y tambien gracias a ti y a tus revistas xxx aprendí más de anatomía…_

- Hey, yo te pregunte si querías jugar al estilista y aceptaste… -mirándolo

- _Pero nunca dijiste que usarías tijeras de verdad y gracias a ti tuve que andar con un gorro por más de un mes…_ -un tanto enojado

- Pues nunca preguntaste… y por lo de las revistas tampoco te quejes, que tu me dijiste que querías que te ayudara a estudiar y eso hice -sonrojado

- _Pero a pesar de todo, nos divertíamos y mucho…_ -sonríe tiernamente

- Y lo seguimos haciendo… -mirada lujuriosa

- _Emmm… no a esa clase de diversión… _-el otro ríe

Pero, a pesar de todo… siempre hemos estado juntos… tal y como lo prometimos aquel día…

_Nos sentamos junto a un lago, mirando el atardecer… y me dijiste…_

Quiero estar siempre junto a ti, crecer, reír y llorar juntos… Dame tu mano y ten la seguridad de que si alguna vez hay oscuridad encontraras una luz que te ilumine… Camina siempre con paso seguro que en la lejanía tienes un amigo que ofrece amistad de corazón puro…

_Ojala pudiera transmitirte el veinte por ciento de la opinión que tengo sobre ti, tu autoestima seria indestructible… a mi me basto con tener tu amistad… Gracias porque si no lograste hacerme para de llorar, lloraste conmigo, hasta que ambos nos matamos a carcajadas tres semanas despues al recordarlo…_

Recuerda siempre que eres dueño de una porción de mi corazón, donde siempre te llevo, y que siempre, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… sin pedir nada a cambio…

_Siempre juntos… sin importar las adversidades que el camino nos ponga…_

En las buenas y en las malas, porque quiero estar…

…_**Siempre junto a ti…**_

Ambos se miraron y luego se abrazaron tiernamente, disfrutando del hermoso atardecer cerca del lago, donde habían hecho su promesa, hace diez años…

- ¿Quién iba decir… que nuestra bella amistad se convertiría en algo más hermoso…? –beso la frente del otro

- No lo se… pero, estoy agradecido por ello… -se abrazo más a su compañero

------------ End ------------

Bueno, se acabo^^

Uff, que difícil fue escribir con todos los signos correspondientes XD pero ni modo fue una apuesta… bien, no olviden dejar un review para esta Kawaii Danna y Puppet Master, se que vas a leer este… asi que ve preparandote para la competencia XD


End file.
